Love In Friends
by RinaDhila
Summary: "Aku benci timun."/"Sini, aku makan." Kata Kai/"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih.." /"Aku akan memperhatikanmu, apa kau puas?" kata Chanyeol/"Aku menyukaimu. Yang aku sukai itu kau, Shin. Ehmm.. maukah kau menerima namja seperti ku?" kata Kai/"aku.. juga menyukaimu.."/"Dua rahasia?" /
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love in Friend

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Hyo Ra

Kim Jong In

Shin Joo Rin

Huang Zi Tao

Han Soo Rim

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hyo Ki

Support Cast : Can you find by yourself

Rating : General / T

Genre : Friendship, Romence, humor, de'el'el.

Length : Chapter

Summary : Persahabatan ini mungkin akan hilang dengan seiringnya waktu. Saat pertahanan diantara kita mulai goyah dan tak dapat di tahan lagi. Tapi aku harap kita tak kan berpisah walau hal ini terjadi, atau pun berakhir – Oh Sehun

Annyeong.. ini FF yang ke 10.. yeayyy.. akhirnya saya telah memproduksi 10 FF[ Sebenernya lebih, ka nada yang chapter]. Dan jujur, saat saya membuat FF ini, Dear My Love, Sarang, dan It's You, belum saya ending kan. Pikiran lagi gk connect. Jadi bikin ni FF dlu.

**Happy Reading…..**

**Author POV**

Disana –dikantin- terlihat ada 8 anak sedang berbincang bincang, karena ini jam pelajaran kosong. Yah mereka sangat suka keluar kelas saat tidak ada pelajaran. Mereka selalu bersama. Mereka ber8 adalah SAHABAT.

Di meja yang panjang itu mereka memesan beberapa makanan. Yang duduk di paling ujung dekat dinding kantin yaitu Park Chanyeol, di samping nya Oh Sehun, lalu Kim Hyora, lalu Huang Zi Tao, di depan mereka ber4 ada Kim Jong In yang duduk tepat di depan Tao, disampingnya ada Shin Joo Rin, lalu Han Soo Rim, terakhir Lee Hyoki.

"Aku benci timun." Kata Shin, yang sedari tadi mengudak-udak makanannya. Entah jadi apa bentuknya. Di tambah wajahnya yang terbilang lucu, membuat seorang namja di sampingnya terkekeh.

"Sini, aku makan." Kata Kai membuyarkan rengekan Shin. Shin sedikit kaget atas perilaku salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Tidak usah Kai. Ini sisaku, em walaupun belum ku makan, hanya ku udak-udak" jelas Shin sambil menatap makanannya yang ia rasa tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka timun." Kata Kai tiba-tiba mengambil timun di piring Shin, lalu memakannya. Shin sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kai. 'apa yang Kai lakukan' pikir Shin #makan timunlah.

"Sudah tidak ada timun lagi. Makanlah. Kau belum makan dari pagi kan?" kata Kai yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ia ambil dari tempat makan Shin.

"Kai…" panggil Shin pada Kai. Lalu Kai menengok ke arah Shin.

"Wae?"

"Gomawo.." kata Shin dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis –dimata Kai-

Baiklah. Saya jelaskan disini. Mereka memang bersahabat. Namun kalian tak kan pernah tau apa rahasia persabatan mereka selama hampir 2 tahun lebih ini. Mereka mulai dekat satu sama lain saat di kelas 1, dan kini mereka menginjak kelas 3 di Star SHS. Saya akan jelaskan satu persatu, dan tolong dihayati #plak #abaikan.

Mulai dari Kim Jong In atau panggil saja dia Kai. Dia adalah anak yang humoris, dia sangat jail jika sudah bersama Chanyeol. Namun di balik kejailannya itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat romantis. Lihat saja perlakuannya tadi pada Shin. Oke. Intinya Kai itu menyukai Shin, bukan hanya menyukai, namun sudah mencintai Shin mulai dari pertama mereka bertemu, tapi dia takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena ia tau ada salah satu teman mereka yang menyukai Shin, Baekhyun namanya. Jadi sampai sekarang Kai 'belum' berani untuk menyatakan semuanya. Padahal saat ini Baekhyun sudah memiliki pacar. Kai berharap ada waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang menyiksanya 2 tahun ini. Semua keluh kesah Kai hanya Chanyeol yang tau, mereka sangat dekat, walaupun dengan 7 orang lainnya Kai juga dekat. Namun tempatnya curhat tentang Shin hanya di Chanyeol.

Lalu Shin Joo Rin atau Shin. Di balik sikapnya yang biasa saja pada Kai. Dia juga menyukai Kai, namun ia menyukai Kai mulai dari kelas 2. Jujur, Shin berharap Kai juga menyukainya dan berharap Kai menyatakan perasaannya pada Shin. Untuk orang yang paling di percaya Shin adalah Hyora, mereka sangat dekat. Shin maupun Hyora sama-sama tau rahasia masing-masing. Mulai saat Shin di kejar-kejar Baekhyun, sampai saat ini dia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri –Kai-

Untuk sementara dua orang itu yang saya jelaskan #lainnyaNyusul.

Back to Kai-Shin couple.

"Shin? Mian" tiba-tiba tangan Kai terulur menuju bibir Shin. Mengusapnya pelan.

"…" Shin hanya bisa diam. Dan merutuki dirinya kerena kegugupannya.

"Kalau minum yang benar, jangan seperti anak kecil, kau menggemaskan" wajah Shin tiba-tiba memerah gara-gara kata-kata Kai barusan

"Tidak usah malu begitu Shin." Kata Chanyeol yang menghancurkan acara blushing ria-nya Shin.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih.." kata Soorim yang diikuti anggukan dari Hyoki.

"Ku harap begitu.." kata Kai tiba-tiba.

"Uhukkk…" saking kagetnya, Shin sampai tersedak. Membuatnya menatap Kai dengan tatapan bertanya 'apa yang kau barusan katakan?"

"Neo gwenchana?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus punggung Shin.

"…" Shin hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Walau dalam hatinya ia sedang kegirangan mendengar Kai berkata seperti itu. Sungguh Shin ingin hari ini juga Kai menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin berada di posisimu Shin. Kai begitu memperhatikanmu, sedangkan aku tidak ada yang memperhatikan sampai sebegitunya." Kata Hyoki sedikit kesal.

"Jika kau ingin berada di posisi Shin, aku tak mau memperhatikanmu" kata Kai yang sukses membuat Shin ber-blushing ria.

"Aku juga tak ingin denganmu. Maksudku hanya aku ingin ada namja yang memperhatikanku. " kata Hyoki lagi.

"Aku akan memperhatikanmu, apa kau puas?" kata Chanyeol, yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sangat bingung.

"Kau ingin memperhatikanku, tapi sepertinya kau tak ikhlas, Chanyeol" kata Hyoki sedikit kecewa atas kata-kata 'apa kau puas?' yang di ucapkan Chanyeol.

"Bisakan kau pindah di sini?" kata Chanyeol pada Soorim.

"Ne." angguk Soorim. Akhirnya Soorim pindah di samoing Sehun. Dan Chanyeol pindah di samping Hyoki.

"Aku minta maaf, aku memang seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa romantic seperti Kai" jelas Chanyeol.

"Mak..sud..mu?" Tanya Hyoki yang masih agak kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak seromantis Kai. Sikapnya sedikit kasar namun dia punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, lupakan. Kau tak katakan sekarang saja Kai, ini waktu yang tepat." Kata Chanyeol yang kini duduk diantara Shin dan Hyoki.

"Katakana apa?" Tanya Shin penasaran, lalu menatap Kai yang terlihat gugup.

"Kau benar-benar payah Kai" cibir Chanyeol.

"Yak! Diam kau Park Chanyeol" bentak Kai yang tepat di dekat Shin, yang menbuat yeoja itu menutup telinganya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya tuli, Kai" kata Tao yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit yang lalu diam.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kai pada Shin yang di ikuti anggukan kecil dari Shin.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Kai" tiba-tiba Kai menatap tajam Sehun.

"Tau apa kau evil?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentang perasaanmu pada…" kata-kata Sehun sukses membuat Shin kaget, dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia berpikir apakah Kai menyukai orang lain. Shin kira Kai menyukainya.

"Diam!" bentak Kai, namun kali ini tidak terlalu keras.

"katakana saja, dari pada tidak sama sekali. Kau ingin kehilangannya? Bukankah kau sudah memendam selama 2 tahun, Kai" sambung Chanyeol, yang kembali membuat Shin merasa sakit di hatinya. 'jadi selama ini Kai menyukai yeoja lain' pikir Shin.

"Tak berani?" Sehun bertanya.

"…." Kai masih diam seribu bahasa. Bimbang antara iya atau tidak. Jika ia mengatakan perasaanya dia takut ditolak, jika tidak, ia akn semakin sakit.

"Aku takut dia menolakku" kata Kai tiba-tiba, dan membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Ternyata image jailmu dan keren mu hilang saat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini" kata Hyora pelan.

"Kau akan menolaknya kah, jika Kai menyatakan perasaannya?" kata Chanyeol yang menbuat Shin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shin bingung.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau akan menolak Kai jika Kai meyatakan perasaanya padamu?" jelas Chanyeol sekali lagi pada Shin.

"Tapi Kai tak menyukaiku." Kata Shin sambil menunduk. Ia hampir menangis namun ia tahan.

"Ka…ka..ta si..a..pa?" kata Kai gugup. Ia tiba-tiba melihat Shin menunduk seperti orang akan menagis. Lalu Kai meraih tengkuk Shin. Dan mencoba menghilangkan gugup yang ia rasakan.

"…" Shin hanya diam mendapat perlakuan dari Kai.

"Tatap aku. Bisakah?" kata Kai yang masih melihat Shin menunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu. Yang aku sukai itu kau, Shin. Ehmm.. maukah kau menerima namja seperti ku?" kata Kai yang sukses membuat Shin mendongak.

"Kau menyukaiku tidak? Kalau tidak, aku tak kan memaksamu untuk menyukaiku. Yang penting jangan pernah menjauhiku. Arra? Chu ̴" Kata Kai yang di ikuti kecupan kecil di pipi Shin.

"Itu…" Shin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Wae?" kata Kai yang belum melepaskan pegangannya pada tengkuk Shin.

"aku.. juga menyukaimu.." kata Shin yang menbuat Kai kaget.

"Apa? Kau juga menyukai ku? Jinjja? Jeongmal?" Tanya Kai yang begitu antusias.

"Ne." Grep. Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Shin. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa senangnya.

"Gomawo. Gomawo. Apa kini kau yeojachinguku?" Tanya Kai yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Ternyata Kai memiliki sifat yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Menurutmu, jika hal barusan terjadi, kalian hanya akan menjadi teman lagi? Kalian berpacaran bodoh" kata Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Kai. Kali ini tak ada balasan dari Kai karena ia sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Persahabatan ini mungkin akan hilang dengan seiringnya waktu. Saat pertahanan diantara kita mulai goyah dan tak dapat di tahan lagi. Tapi aku harap kita tak kan berpisah walau hal ini terjadi, atau pun berakhir" kata Sehun yang membuyarkan seluruh pikiran Kai dan Shin yang sedang dilanda asmara.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" Tanya Tao yang berada di samping Sehun.

"Aku tau semua rahasia yang ada diantara kita. Dan rahasia pertama telah terbongkar, ani. Ada dua rahasia terbongkar." Jelas Sehun yang sok dewasa.

"Dua rahasia?" Tanya Soorim.

"Pertama Kai menyukai Shin mulai dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kedua Shin yang mulai menyukai Kai saat Shin benci di kejar-kejar Baekhyun. Akhirnya kini kalian bersama. So sweet." Jelas Hyora yang membuat semua menatap Hyora seperti D.O O_O

"Lama-lama semua rahasia akan terbongkar. Dan aku berharap jika persahabatan ini telah berubah menjadi saling mencintai, kita tak akan pernah berpisah" kata Sehun lagi, yang diikuti anggukan dari dua sejoli yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Jelaskan padaku Sehun?" pinta Hyoki pada Sehun.

"Kalian akan merasakan seiring waktu. Seperti Kai dan Shin, memang hari ini adalah takdir mereka. Dan kalian akan mengerti pelan-pelan." Jelas Sehun(lagi).

"Ku rasa ini sudah pergantian jam. Kita kembali kekelas saja." Kata Tao yang membuat semua temannya mengangguk.

"Kajja" ajak Kai yang langsung meraih tangan Shin lalu mengenggam jemarinya.

"Ne." balas Shin dengan senyumannya yang membuat Kai meleleh.

"Yak! Aku benar-benar iri pada kalian berdua" kesal Hyoki yang langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo.." Hyoki kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih tangannya sama seperti Kai.

"Sudah jangan berbicara lagi. Kau tau suaramu membuat telingaku hampir pecah. Jadi membuatmu diam hal yang mudah" kata Chanyeol yang disambut pukulan kecil dari Hyoki.

"Lihatlah mereka. Inilah rahasia berikutnya." Kata Sehun pada Tao. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Oh Sehun, Tao. Tunggu kami." Teriak Hyora dan Soorim bersamaan. Karena mereka tadi sibuk mengaca, maklumlah mereka yang paling memikirkan fashion dibandingkan Shin dan Hyoki.

"Kajja" kata Sehun yang langsung merangkul Hyora. Dan membuat Tao terhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kajja" kata Soorim yang langsung meraih lengan Tao dan memeluknya.

"Ne" angguk Tao. Lalu mereka semua kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Gamsahamnida sudah mau membaca FF geje saya ini. Saya sangat senang apabila ada reviewnya dari readers. Untuk chap selanjutnya bakan diisi Chan-Hyoki. Yang masih di lewat-lewati cast lainnya. So, stay tune at this FF.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love in Friend

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Hyo Ra

Huang Zi Tao

Han Soo Rim

Kim Jong In

Shin Joo Rin

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hyo Ki

Support Cast : Can you find by yourself

Rating : General / T

Genre : Friendship, Romence, humor, de'el'el.

Length : Chapter

Summary : Aku berjanji, walaupun aku bersikap seperti ini, aku mencintaimu. Inilah sifatku. Ku harap kau menerimaku apa adanya – Park Chanyeol.

Annyeong… bertemu lagi di chapter ke2 dari FF ku ke 10 –Love in Friend-. Bagaimana menurut readers mengenai FF kali ini? Okelah saya ceritakan sedikit, di sini itu ceritanya ada 8 sahabat, tapi antara namja dan yeojanya pada saling suka gitu. Pokoknya banyak rahasia dan konflik yang terjadi di kisah mereka. So….

**Happy Reading….**

Selama pelajaran Kai benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi, wajahnya menghadap ke papan tulis namun mata dan pikirannya memperhatikan Shin. Sungguh anak ini benar-benar sedang kasmaran. Sesekali, Shin yang merasa di perhatikan Kai, membalas tatapan Kai dengan tatapan bertanya 'apa yang kau lihat?'. Kai hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan pura-pura kembali melihat papan tulis. Ternyata aksi mereka berdua dipergoki oleh tiang listrik –Park Chanyeol-, yang membuat namja tinggi itu tersenyum, 'dasar anak itu' pikirnya. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat Hyoki yang sedari tadi juga mengamati objek yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, yang menandakan bahwa ia iri pada kedua sejoli itu. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu memperhatikan pelajaran lagi.

Teettt… ….

Suho, sebagai ketua kelas memberi perhatian seluruh teman-teman di kelasnya untuk memberi salam pada Sam. Akhirnya semua siswa keluar dari kelas, ada yang masih berada di sekolah, ada yang mengikuti bimbingan belajar, dan ada yang pulang/pergi bersama teman. Silahkan garis bawahi kata 'pergi bersama teman', hal itu terjadi pada 8 anak ini. Kalian pasti tau bukan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol,Tao, Hyora,Shin, Hyoki dan Soorim. Mereka memilih pergi bermain dari pada pulang kerumah, karena jika dirumah mereka akan di jadikan pembantu -_-.

"Hari ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hyoki antusias. Kini ia berada di depan sendiri seperti memimpin pasukan.

"Entahlah!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik. Kenapa kau menjawabnya begitu sadis. Dasar tiang listrik" kata Hyoki yang tadinya berhenti kembali berjalan, dengan menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"Diam kau kurcaci!" balas Chanyeol pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar Hyoki. Hyoki menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara berjalannya lagi.

"Issh… Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol, Aku mem-ben-ci-mu!" kata Hyoki yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Jangan sampai kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Hyoki-ah." Kata Shin, yang membuat Hyoki berhenti, lalu mendekat kea rah Shin.

"Apa maksudmu, Shin?" Tanya Hyoki yang langsung masuk ketengah-tengah Kai dan Shin saat Kai sedang menggandeng Shin.

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan anak kecil?" bentak Kai pada Hyoki yang tiba-tiba melepas genggaman Kai pada Shin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku hanya iri tau. Jadi aku lepas." Kata Hyoki sok polos, di ikuti ejekan nya dengan menjulurkan lidahnnya. Lalu dibalas tatapan tajam dari Kai, namun Hyoki tidak akan takut dengan tatapan seorang Kim Jong In, karena Hyoki tau, sifat Kai itu tidak semenakutkan wajahnya. 'Itu hanya topeng' pikir Hyoki.

"Kalian ingat? Dulu saat kita kelas satu, aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin punya pacar yang Jail dan aneh seperti Kai. Tapi sekarang, aku malah berpacaran dengannya, dan itu namanya menjilat ludah sendiri" jelas Shin disambut anggukan dari Tao, Hyoki, Kai, dan Soorim, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku akan menyukai Chanyeol begitu?" Tanya Hyoki yang merubah tatapannya yang awalnya menatap Shin menjadi menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tau, itu tergantung takdir" jawab Shin dengan santai. Terlihat wajah Hyoki yang sedang berpikir keras. Anak ini sedikit lama dalam hal logika dan berpikir.

"Lepaskan Joo-ii, anak kecil!" kata Kai yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hyoki.

"Ne..ne… ne. ini" kata Hyoki lalu menyerahkan tangan Shin pada Kai. #Hyoki rada miring#. Lalu Kai meraih tangan Shin lagi. Dua sejoli ini bersatu kembali setelah dipisahkan seorang anak alien, maksud ku dipisahkan oleh Hyoki. Lee Hyoki.

"Kemana Sehun dan Hyora?" Tanya Tao yang menyadarkan semuanya atas hilangnya dua kecoa itu, ralat lagi, dua bocah itu.

"Itu." Tunjuk Soorim, yang menunjuk kedai Bubble Tea. Ternyata mereka sedang duduk dan menikmati segelas Bubble tea. Kalian lihat? Segelas untuk berdua. Romantis. Terlihat ada yang tidak suka atas kejadian itu #tengok Tao#

"Kajja kita kesana" ajak Shin. Mereka semua akhinya menyusul Sehun dan Hyora ke kedai Bubble Tea itu.

Sebelum kisah ini saya lanjutkan. Saya akan bernarasi mengenai Chanyeol dan Hyoki. Karena di awal saya sudah menjabarkan mengenai Kai dan Shin.

Chanyeol, namja paling tinggi ini terkesan sangat cuek, dan kasar. Namun di balik sikapnya itu, dia memiliki hati yang baik. Mungkin dia belum tau cara menjadi orang baik dengan kebaikan yang tersembunyi. Chanyeol memiliki sifat gengsi yang lumayan besar. Tidak seperti Kai yang hanya sedikit. Lihat Kai, ia lebih memilih Shin dari pada ego/gengsinya sendiri. Sedang Chanyeol, dia memilih memendam semuanya dan 'masih' mempertahannya sikapnya yang sangat tidak disukai yeoja ini. Rahasia yang tersembunyi dari Chanyeol lumayan banyak, dan saya akan jabarkan satu-satu.

Pertama, dia dulu menyukai Shin, namun ia tak berani mengatakan, karena pertama gengsi, kedua karena Kai menyukai Shin lebih dulu. Belum ada yang tau masalah ini sampai sekarang, sampai Shin telah berpacaran dengan Kai, jujur masih ada 'sedikit' perasaan untuk Shin, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkannya. Ia tak mau menghianati sahabatnya sendiri.

Kedua, Chanyeol dan Sehun itu pernah bermusuhan, karena yeoja #yeoja lagi#. Waktu itu Chanyeol sempat memiliki pacar, namanya Kim Yejin, namun Chanyeol sering memergoki Yejin bersama Sehun, memebuat amarah namja tinggi itu tak terkendali, hingga ia pernah memukul pipi sehun hingga berdarah. Tapi hal itu mungkin sudah terlupakan. Karena akhirnya Chanyeol tau bahwa Yejin itu bukan yeoja yang baik. Kini Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali berteman lagi. Walaupun kedekatan Chanyeol ke Sehun tidak sedekat dia dengan Kai.

Ketiga, tentang yeoja lagi #Chanyeol selalu berhubungan dengan y.e.o.j.a#. Lee Hyoki. Dibalik pertengkaran mereka setiap hari. Ternyata Chanyeol menyukai yeoja cerewet itu. Ia menyukainya semenjak putus dari Yejin lalu Chanyeol sering bercerita pada Hyoki. Alhasil mereka jadi dekat. Yang tau hal ini , siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kamjong. Hanya dia tempat Chanyeol bercerita. Dia sempat bertanya pada Kai, bagaimana menyatakan perasaan pada Hyoki. Namun Chanyeol rasa tidak ada waktu yang tepat, karena setiap hari asaja mereka bertengkar. Bagaimana bisa meyatakan cinta. Chanyeol memang sama seperti Hyoki yang sangat iri dengan hubungan Kai-Shin. Kai berani mengungkapkannya tanpa takut ditolak. Nah nyatanya malah Shin menerimannya. Tapi, apa kah Chanyeol juga bernasib sama seperti Kai? Itu menjadi masalah Chanyeol sekarang.

Lebih rumit dari Kai bukan? Itu Chanyeol yang hidup dalam kerumitan. Baiklah sekarang Lee Hyoki. Mungin para readers menyangka Hyoki juga menyukai Chanyeol? Iyakah? Atau hanya perasaan author saja. Tapi kata-kata itu dapat berubah kok.

Lee Hyoki, yeoja berwajah paling imut di antara 4 yeoja ini. Memang memiliki sifat yang seperti wajahnya. Dia masih bisa dikira anak SMP. Wajahnya yang begitu manis membuat setiap namja yang mendapat senyumnya akan meleleh, tapi tidak untuk Kai, Sehun dan Tao. Lalu Chanyeol? Tanya saja pada Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu banya rahasia yeoja manis ini. Karena ia lumayan tebuka, dia sangat dekat dengan Han Soorim, yeoja yang terlihat cukup pendiam ini.

Hyoki itu menyukai Tao. Yah namja pendiam ini berhasil memikat seorang Hyoki. Namun sayangnya Tao tidak menyukai Hyoki, ia menyukai yeoja lain. Kalian bisa tau bahwa hubungan yang paling berjalan mulus baru si Kamjong dan yeojanya-Shin-. Namun saat suatu waktu, Kai bersama Hyoki, Kai membocorkan semua rahasia Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa namja tiang itu menyukainya. Tapi Hyoki tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena di pikirannya hanya ada Tao. Tapi lambat laun Hyoki tau bahwa setiap ia cerita tentang Tao pada Soorim, hasilnya Soorim tidak mau mendengarnya, bahkan bisa meninggalkan Hyoki saat bercerita, atau dia akan mendiamkan Hyoki. Hyoki bingung, dan dia berkonsultasi pada Shin. Shin mengatakan bahwa Soorim menyukai Tao. Dan itu membuat Hyoki bingung bukan main. Namun sampai sekarang Hyoki tak lagi bercerita tentang Tao pada Soorim. Ia mulai melupakan namja panda itu untuk temannya. Dan sekarang siapa namja yang disukai Hyoki? Jawabannya belum ada. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi ada.

Back to Story

"Aku ingin beli itu juga ah.." kata Shin yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kai, lalu berlari mendekati kedai.

"Yak! Joo-ii, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Shin kira Kai yang akan memanggilnya, ternyata yeoja cerewet itu yang memanggilnya. Sebenarnya Kai ingin memanggil Shin, tapi keduluan Hyoki. Lalu Hyoki menyusul Shin. #jadi kayak Tom&Jerry#

"Aku bingung Kamjong" kata Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku benar-benar bingung jika seperti ini. Sifatku tidak bisa ku-ubah. Aku hanya bisa seperti saat ini. Aku tak bisa sepertimu yang begitu sempurnya jadi namja. Kau bisa romantis pada Shin, memperhatikan setiap tingkah lakunya. Sedangkan aku, menyalurkan rasa sukaku sangat sulit" Chanyeol terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Maksudmu apa Yeol?" Tanya Tao pada Chanyeol yang diikuti anggukan dari Soorim, mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Dia menyukai Hyoki." Kata Kai yang membuat Soorim seperti ini 0_0

"Jinjja?" Tanya Soorim memastikan. Dan Chayeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hyoki?" tanaya Soorim (lagi)

"Aku tidak berani. Aku takut di tolak." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Yak! Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol ini jadi penakut dan bertingkah seperti ini? Memalukan." Kata Tao yang disambut pukulan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Buktikan pada kami, bahwa kau itu berani. Jangan termakan gengsi, Chanyeol. Kau tak kan pernah tau setelah ini, mungkin saja saat Hyoki tiba di rumah, ia akan di jodohkan, atau nanti dia akan ditembak oleh namja lainnya dan Hyoki menerimanya. Aigoo.. aku tak bisa membayangkan ini." Kata-kata Soorim sukses membuat Chanyeol kesal, Chanyeol lalu berlari menuju kedai Buuble tea tadi.

"Kurasa dia termakan omonganmu Soorim-ah" kata Tao pada Soorim.

"Kajja." Ajak Soorim pada Tao.

"kalian meninggalkan aku. Dasar." Kata Kai berbicara sendiri lalu berjalan ke kedai itu.

"Hosh..hosh.." terlihat wajah Chanyeol yang kecapean karena berlari sangat ceoat. Kenapa Chanyeol berlari ke kedai dengan cepat? Apa benar dia termakan perkataan Soorim? Kita lihat saja.

"Kau kenapa Chayeol?" Tanya Sehun dengan santai.

"Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada.." kata Soorim yang ternyata sudah sampai, dan diikuti Kai yang langsung mendekati Shin #dua orang ini#.

"Siapa? Dengan siapa? Dengan penjual Buuble tea?" Tanya Hyora yang disambut tawa kecil dari teman-temannya.

"Hyo….aaaaaa" kata Soorim yang terpotong saat melihat siaran TV di kedai itu, ada 2PM sedang mengikuti reality show.

"Ajumma, jangan pindah channel ne?" kata Soorim pada ajumma penjaga Bubble Tea. Yang hanya diikuti angguka dari ajumma itu. Yap, anak ini sangat menyukai boyband 2PM ini, katanya tubuh member 2PM sangat bagus, ia menyukai namja seperti itu. Gara-gara potogan kata Soorim tadi membuat Sehun tesentak.

"Hyo? Hyora? Jadi kau akan menyatakan cinta pada Hyora?' Tanya Sehun sangat serius. Membuat semuanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya 'kalau iya kenapa?'. Tapi tidak untuk 2 orang yang meminum Bubble tea agak jauh dari gerombolan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai-Shin.

"A..apa.. katamu? Benarkah Soorim?" Tanya Hyora gugup. Bukan senang tapi takut, karena Hyora tidak/sama sekali tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol, mereka hanya saling menganggap sebagai teman.

"Bukan kau Hyora. Tapi Hyoki" 'eh?' itulah yang terbaca dari tampang Hyoki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan ini.

"Aku?" kata Hyoki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne." bukan Soorim yang menjawab, tapi Chanyeol. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya.

"Hyoki-ya.. na.." kata Chanyeol yang mecoba menghilangkan gugupnya. Ia meraih tangan Hyoki, lalu Hyoki menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjad…" kata Shin tiba-tiba lalu dibungkam mulutnya oleh Hyora.

"Yak. Lepaskan Joo-ii." Kata Kai yang menatap tajam Hyora.

"Arraseo. Diamlah" kata Hyora yang menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Diikuti anggukan dari Shin dan Kai. Lalu mereka ikut melihat adegan itu.

"Na neo joahae" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Terlihat Shin tersenyum sendiri tidak jelas. Ia ingin sekali berteriak tapi sudah di tatap tajam Hyora. Dan Hyoki hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Karena setiap hari selalu membuat pertengkaran diantara kita. Sungguh, itu semua kulakukan karena aku ingin dekat dengan mu. Aku ingin mengambil perhatianmu." Kata Chanyeol yang menunduk. Hyoki berusaha berkata namun, Chanyeol berkata duluan.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menjawab atau menerima ku ini. Aku benar-benar sangat payah."

"Chanyeol… eumm begini… aku.. eumm" kata Hyoki yang benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"Kalian ingat. Besok kita ada tes dari Lee Sam. Ku rasa kita harus pulang" kata Soorim membuyarkan keseriusan seluruh temannya.

"Yak. Kau tidak seru SooRim-ah" kata Shin yang memasang wajah kecewa, karena tontonannya dirusak oleh Soorim.

"Tapi, aku akan pulang bersama Shin dan Kai. Karena aku akan kerumah Shin, ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan. Jadi kita tak bisa pulang bersama, Hyoki-ya" kata Soorim dengan wajah memelas. Lalu memandang wajah Shin dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Chanyeol, antar Hyoki dengan mobilmu ne? aku tak bisa… ne?" kata Soorim yang memasang wajah memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Eumm. . terserah Hyoki saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian bisa lanjutkan nanti, benar kata Soorim, kita harus belajar." Sambung Sehun yang langsung ditatap Soorim dengan tatapan 'terimakasih Sehun, kau membantu rencanaku'

"Baiklah, kajja Kai. Kita pulang, ayo Soorim." Lalu Shin menarik tangan Soorim. Dan diikuti kedipan mata pada Hyora.

"Oh.. jadi begitu" jawab Hyora yang baru saja mengerti maksud dari semua akal-akalan teman-temannya.

"Ka..jja" kata Chanyeol gugup.

"Ne" jawab Hyoki singkat lalu mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil disekolah mereka. Kerena kedai bubble tea tadi masih di pinggir jalan sekolah mereka.

Satu per satu mereka meninggalkan parkiran. Mulai dari Shin dan Soorim yang menumpang mobil Kai. Sehun yang memboncengkan Hyora dengan motor warna merahnya. Tao yang pulang sendiri dengan Motor hitamnya yang terlihat baru. Dan terakhir Chanyeol yang bersama Hyoki dengan mobilnya.

Sebenarnya Soorim mengatakan hal tadi karena ia tak mau melihat Chanyeol dan Hyoki yang gugup di depan teman-temannya.

Mobil Kai.

"Mereka terlihat gugup, jadi aku lakukan ini" kata Soorim

"Kau tak melakukan itu saat aku menyatakan cinta pada Joo-ii" jelas Kai yang hanya bisa senyum senyum sendiri

"Karena kau beda dengan Chanyeol, kau itu tipe namja romantic, sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia namja yang sedikit kasar dan cuek, sangat sulit dalam keadaan seperti itu" jelas Soorim yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan Shin dan Kai.

"Apa aku romantic?" Tanya Kai pada Shin yang duduk didepan besama Kai, sedangkan Soorim di belakang sendiri.

"Turunkan aku di halte itu" kata Soorim agak kesal. Merasa menjadi nyamuk diantara Couple itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan kerumahku. Kita kan bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah juga." Kata Shin yang menengok ke belakang, dengan tangannya yang digenggam Kai.

"Ani, itu hanya alasan saja, biar Hyoki bersama Chanyeol" jelas Soorim yang diikuti anggukan oleh kedua manusia yang duduk didepan.

"Sampai.." kata Kai.

Klek.

"Gomawo Kai atas tumpangannya. Sampai jumpa besok" kata Soorim yang turun dari mobil Kai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Soorim? Apa perlu kuantar?" tawar Kai yang diangguki Shin.

"Ani. Aku akan naik bus saja. Annyeong." Kata Soorim yang melambaikan tangannya pada Kai dan Shin. Lalu Kai dan Shin meninggalkan halte bus itu dan menuju rumah Shin.

Sedangkan keadaan Chanyeol dan Hyoki saat ini benar-benar canggung. Diam tanpa kata #d'masiv# . Dan akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Hyoki-ya?" panggil Chanyeol, lalu Hyoki menoleh.

"Wae?"

"Masalah tadi.. eumm.. bagaimana memulainya lagi ya… begini.. ah… aduh.." kata Chanyeol yang membuat Hyoki bingung atas sikap Chanyeol.

"…." Hyoki hanya diam, tak menanggapi apapun.

"Aku benar-benar menyu…" Chanyeol ingin mengatakan perasaanya namun Hyoki memotong perkataannya itu.

"Sampai. Gomawo,Chanyeol. Aku turun dulu ne. anny.." kat-kata Hyoki terhenti saat Chanyeol berusaha mencegah Hyoki keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sebentar saja. Beri aku kesempatan" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas. Dan Hyoki hanya mengangguk menanggapi Chanyeol. Akhirnya pintu mobil Chanyeol ditutup kembali oleh Hyoki. Dan Hyoki tak memandang Chanyeol, ia hanya menunduk.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, ani, aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyoki. Sungguh." Kata Chanyeol yang berusaha menggengam tangan Hyoki.

"Tapi…" kata Hyoki pelan.

"**Aku** **berjanji, walaupun aku bersikap seperti ini, aku mencintaimu. Inilah sifatku. Ku harap kau menerimaku apa adanya**" kata Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajah Hyoki mendongak.

"Chanyeol…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

See You next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love in Friend

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Hyo Ra

Huang Zi Tao

Han Soo Rim

Kim Jong In

Shin Joo Rin

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hyo Ki

Support Cast : Can you find by yourself

Rating : General / T

Genre : Friendship, Romence, humor, de'el'el.

Length : Chapter

Summary : Aku akan mengenalmu, mencintaimu, bahkan jika aku sangat tak peduli padamu awalnya, aku akan membuka hatiku untuk Park Chanyeol – Lee Hyoki

Jreenngggg- Chapter 3 muncul #Cling… Apa sudah ada yang menantikan Love In Friend. Oh iya seharusnya chapter ini masalah couple SeRa[Sehun-Hyora] tapi author masih bingung sama dua alien itu. Jadi author selesaiin couple yang lain dulu. Oh iya semakin chapter berlanjut, semakin tambah castnya. Bocoran aja ni ya, bakal ada D.O, Luhan, Baehyun. Inget chap 2 kan? Baekhyun kan sempet ngejar-ngejar Shin tapi Baekhyun tau Kai suka Shin duluan. Jadi sekarang baekhyun udah punya pacar. Nah itu ceritanya.

**Happy Reading…**

"Ayo masuk" kata Shin pada Kai.

"Nde"

Mereka pun masuk ke pekarangan rumah Shin. Memang rumah Shin cukup luas. Mereka melihat eomma Shin sedang menyirami tanaman yang ada di pekarangan rumah Shin.

"Annyeong ajumma.." sapa Kai ramah pada eomma Shin. Karena Kai sering datang ke rumah Shin bersama teman-teman yang lain jadi eomma Shin tidak kaget. Tapi eommanya sedikit heran, kenapa Shin hanya membawa Kai, dimana teman-teman yang lain. Dan eomma Shin pun hanya tersenyum manis melihat dua remaja itu.

"Eomma kami masuk dulu. " kata Shin sambil tersenyum. Lalu menarik tangan Kai, dan Kai yang hanya bisa tersenyum pada eommanya Shin lalu berlalu menuju rumah Shin.

Klek.

"Ah… aku sangat lelaaaaahhhhh" kata Shin yang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamunya lalu diikuti Kai yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan tugas Kim sam." Ajak Kai.

"Nde…." kata Shin malas, sebenernya mengajak Kai kerumahnya bukan karena ada tugas, tapi ia ingin berdua dengan Kai. Karena biasanya kan ber sama-sama.

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan minum." Kata Shin yang diangguki oleh Kai. Lalu Shin bejalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat eommanya sedang sibuk disana.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan? " Tanya Shin yang sedikit mengintip apa yang dilakukan eommanya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya eomma Shin yang disambut tatapan Shin 0_0.

"Maksud eomma?" Tanya Shin yang dibuat bingung oleh eommanya.

"Kau dan Kai. Kau pikir eomma tidak tau perubahan darimu chagiya. Kau biasanya bersama segerombolan teman-teman aneh mu itu. Tiba-tiba hari ini hanya bersama Kai saja. Pake gandengan tangan segala." Jelas eomma Shin yang membuat Shin tersipu malu.

"Eomma… kenapa eomma bisa tau. Ah eomma.." kesal Shin yang mengerutu sambil menuangkan air minum ke gelas.

"Eomma menyukai Kai, jadi eomma cemburu padamu." Kata eomma yang langsung di tatap tajam oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Eommaaaa.. Kai itu milikku." Kata Shin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nah benar kan. Kau dan Kai berpacaran. Eomma sih tak masalah, karena Kai anak yang baik dan sopan, tampan lagi. Eomma juga dekat dengan kelurganya." Kata-kata eommanya itu membuat Shin hanya tersenyum girang. Berarti eommanya merestuinya dengan Kai. Betapa senangnya hati Shin hari ini.

"Gomawo eomma. Chu-" kata Shin yang di sambut ciuman kecil di pipi eommanya itu. Lalu pergi membawa minuman untuknya dan Kai.

"Dasar anak itu.." kata eomma Shin sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

Soorim yang sedari tadi menunggu di halte bus menjadi bosan. Karena bus tidak lekas datang. Ia menggerakkan kakinya kedepan lalu kebelakang mengharapka bus cepat datang. Lalu ia merogoh saku roknya untuk mengambil hp nya. Ia melihat tidak ada pesan satupun. Ia kira aka nada yang mengirimi pesan untuknya walau hanya sekedar 'titik'. Itu sangat lucu bukan.

Tiinnn.. tiinnn..

Ia sedikit mendongak melihat ada motor yang berhenti di depan halte atau lebih tepatnya di depan Soorim. Soorim tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena ia mengunakan helm. Tapi ia rasa ia tau siapa yang mempunyai motor hitam yang terlihat baru itu, Tao.

"Tao?" kata Soorim yang memastikan apakah namja yang ada di depannya itu Tao. Lalu namja itu membuka helm nya #bayangkan pose kwangmin diawal MV I yah, pas di motor#.

"Kajja aku antar pulang.." ajak Tao pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Terlihat Soorim sedikit bingung. Ia sangat senang karena Tao menawarkan tumangan.

Ok sebelum kembali kecerita Tao dan Soorim. Saya akan ceritakan mengenai dua orang ini, agar para readers tidak bingung.

Tao. Huang zi Tao nama lengkapnya. Dia seorang namja yang cool dan sedikit pendiam. Ia tak seperti Kai dan Chanyeol yang over hiperaktif. Ia lebih memilih diam, tapi ia bukan tipe cowok cuek seperti Sehun. Ia cukup ramah, tapi seperti yang saya bilang tadi, tidak seperti dua makhluk itu #tunjuk Kai dan Chanyeol#.

Tao ini menyukai Hyora. Yap, Hyora. Sahabatnya yang sangat dekat dengan Sehun itu. Jujur ia tidak suka saat Sehun dekat-dekat dengan Hyora. Tapi faktanya mereka adalah teman masa kecil, jadi wajar kalau Sehun dan Hyora sangat dekat. Tapi hal itu membuat Tao sedikit kuarang suka. Ia berusaha untuk membuat Hyora menyukainya, tapi setiap ia ingin dekat dengan Hyora, pasti didahului Sehun. Tapi Tao tak pernah bercerita tentang ini ke siapapun. Jadi saat di chapter satu, Sehun bilang kalau dia tau semua rahasia, itu salah Sehun hanya tau beberapa. Masalah Tao ini pun Sehun tak tau. Dan tidak ada yang Tao. Tao orang yang sedikit tertutup, bahkan untuk bercerita saja sedikit sulit. Entah sekarang bagaimana perasaan Tao pada Hyora.

Beraklih ke Soorim. Dia gadis yang tidak terlalu hiperaktif seperti Shin dan Hyoki #Pokoknya Kai-Shin sama Chan-Ki itu sama2 couple hiperaktif#. Dia sangat dekat dengan Hyoki, jadi Hyoki tau semua rahasia seorang Soorim. Gadis yang paling tua diantara empat yeoja di gengnya itu, menyukai seorang namja bernama Tao. Yap, sungguh sedikit menyedihkan kisah cinta Soorim diantara teman-temannya yang dicintai oleh namjanya masing-masing. Soorim pun tau bahwa Tao menyukai Hyora. Tapi dia tetap diam menahan semua sakit dihatinya, saat melihat Tao melihat Hyora. Saat Tao ceemburu melihat Sehun dan Hyora. Tapi ia berusaha agar Tao bisa melihatnya, tanpa dia harus mengatakan pada Tao bahwa ia menyukainya.

Oke begitulah cerita singakat mereka berdua. Back to Tao-Rim couple.

"Mau atau tidak?" Tanya Tao pada Soorim yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Ah..apa tidak apa-apa. Bukankah rumahmu berbeda arah denganku" kata Soorim sedikit gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk temanku tercantik tidak masalah bukan?" kata-kata Tao sukses membuat wajah Soorim bersemu-semu.

"Ayo.." ajak Tao lagi namun kali ini ia menarik tangan Soorim dengan halus. Dan Soorim hanya bisa mengangguk senang.

"Ini minumnya Kai-" kata Shin yang tiba-tiba datang setelah beberapa menit menghilang dari pandanga Kai.

"Kau kenapa? Kau habis mendapatkan uang di dapurmu? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Kai yang bingung, karena tiba-tiba Shin datang dengan wajah yang berbeda dari saat dia meninggalkan kai beberapa menit lalu. Sebuah ukiran senyum terlukis di wajah seorang Shin Joorin.

"Eomma merestui kita.." kata Shin yang berbisik di telinga Kai. Yang kini sudah duduk disamping Kai, dan Kai hanya bisa menatap Shin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa eommamu tau? Kau mengatakannya?" Tanya Kai yang mengubah posisi duduknya lalu menghadap Shin.

"Benar. Aku tak member tau eomma, eomma tau sendiri. Ia bingung kenapa aku hanya bersamamu, padahal biasanya aku mengajak teman-teman. Dan ternyata eomma langsung merestui kita, eomma bilang, kalau pacarku Kai sih tidak apa-apa. Karena eomma sudah menyukaimu" jelas Shin panjang lebar, sambil tak berhenti tersenyum terus.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa… aku benar-benar senang Joo-ii" kata Kai yang reflex memeluk Shin. Lalu Shin yang kaget lalu melepasnya.

"Nanti eomma lihat bagaimana?" Tanya Shin yang malu-malu.

"Ah mianh…" kata Kai terpotong karena ada suara yang memotongnya.

"Eomma sudah melihatnya." Kata eomma yang sedari tadi melihat Shin dan Kai yang sedang begitu senang. Dan Kai hanya tersenyum malu-malu, Shin juga sama.

"Lanjutkan belajar kalian. Setelah selesai makanlah, eomma memasakkan makanan untuk kalian. Ne?" kata eomma Shin yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua bocah ini.

"Ne eomma" jawab Shin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kajja.. kita kerjakan.." ajak Kai pada Shin.

"Yah Kai, aku malas." Jawab Shin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo. Kekasih Kai tidak boleh malas." Kata Kai sambil mencubit pipi Shin. Lalu dengan berat hati Shin mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dibantu Kai, karena Kai memang lebih pintar dari Shin.

"Ndee…"

"Aku berjanji, walaupun aku bersikap seperti ini, aku mencintaimu. Inilah sifatku. Ku harap kau menerimaku apa adanya" kata Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajah Hyoki mendongak.

"Chanyeol…" kata Hyoki yang langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Tao. Aku tau. Sangat tau. Aku tak memaksamu untuk menerimaku Hyoki-ya. Tapi asalkan kau tau, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh." Kata Chanyeol yang telihat begitu serius dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tak menyukai Tao lagi. Tapi aku…"

"Kau juga tak menyukaiku? Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan. Sekali lagi aku mencintaimu Hyoki-ya. Aku minta maaf atas semua sikapku selama ini, aku harap kau tak menjauhiku. Aku mohon." Terlihat seorang Park Chanyeol sedikit terisak gara-gara masalah seperti ini.

"Kau tau kenapa aku berhenti menyukai Tao? Aku tak mau terluka setiap hari. Aku ingin bisa tersenyum seperti saat aku bersamamu. Aku tau Tao menyukai Hyora. Jadi aku berhenti menyukai Tao sebelum rasa ini semakin besar." Jelas Hyoki yang berusaha membalas genggaman Chanyeol.

"…." Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam. Tanpa tanggapan apapun.

"Chanyeol…." Panggil Hyoki yang membuat Chanyeol mendongak. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit sembab, mungkin karena dia menanggis. Menanggis? Seorang Chanyeol menanggis karena yeoja? Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

"**Aku akan mengenalmu, mencintaimu, bahkan jika aku sangat tak peduli padamu awalnya, aku akan membuka hatiku untuk Park Chanyeol**." Kata Hyoki yang diikuti senyuman manisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk Hyoki tiba-tiba. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa senangnya pada Hyoki.

"Jujur, terkadang aku ingin melihatmu, terkadang aku merindukan Chanyeol saat kau tak masuk sekolah, tapi aku tak tau hal itu. Karena aku belum mengerti perasaanku sendiri"

"Chanyeol…" panggil Hyoki yang membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Buat aku mencintaimu.."pinta Hyoki yang dijawab anggukkan Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol memeluk Hyoki lagi.

"Aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Kau tau? Dengan perkataanmu seperti itu saja sudah membuatku benar-benar senang." Kata Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk Hyoki.

"Jika aku telah berhasil mencintaimu, apa kau akan member hadiah?" Tanya Hyoki dengan pertanyaan konyolnya itu. Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dan terlihat berpikir untuk jawaban atas pertanyaan Hyoki.

"Aku akan memberi mu hadiah. Yaksok." Kata Chanyeol yang mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan disambut oleh Hyoki.

"Bolehkah aku melakukan seperti Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit membuat Hyoki berpikir lalu mengangguk.

Chu ̴

"Chanyeol…" kata Hyoki kaget.

"Wae? Kau tadi mengangguk kan? Jadi kau mengijinkanku." Kata Chanyeol

"ku kira kau akan membukakan pintu mobil seperti yang dilakukan Kai pada Shin" kata Hyoki yang kini tengah menahan debaran jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak begitu kencang saat Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Oh.. mian.." kata Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

Klek.

"Kau mengusirku?" kata Hyoki yang melihat tangan Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Jadi kau masih mau disini bersamaku, changya?" kata Chanyeol yang lalu mendapat pukulan kecil dari Hyoki. Lalu Hyoki turun dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Ani. Ya sudah, annyeong yeolli. Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Hyoki sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

" 'yeolli' panggilan sayang untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Hyoki yang tiba-tiba tersipu karena ulahnya.

"Yak, diam kau Park Chanyeol." Teriak Hyoki saat Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan rumahnya. Jujur entah kenapa Hyoki sangat senang. Apa dia sudah mencintai Chanyeol. Apa dia harus mengatakan pada Chanyeol besok, kalau dia sudah menyukainya. Ah.. Hyoki benar-benar terlihat sangat senang dengan kejadian ini. Ingin rasanya dia melompat-lompat. Dan ternyata benar, ia berlari kedalam rumah sambil melompat girang dan saksikan oleh appa dan eommanya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sehun?" panggil Hyora saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hyora.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani.. gomawo. Hati-hati di jalan" kata Hyora sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Sehun? Tidak mampir dulu?" suara eomma Hyora membuyarkan kedua orang ini.

"Ani eomma… " kata Sehun yang memanggil eomma Hyora dengan panggilan 'eomma'. Kerena Hyora dan Sehun teman sejak kecil. Jadi keluarga mereka lebih dekat daripada Kai dan Shin. Saking dekatnya, Sehun jadi memanggil eomma Hyora dengan sebutan 'Eomma' juga.

"Aku pulang dulu anak kecil" kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hyora.

"Yak. Kau merusak rambutku Sehunnie…"

"Daaaa…" kata Sehun yang berlalu . dan Hyora hanya melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh.

'Apa kau bisa menjadi milikku Oh Sehun? Kita sudah bersama selama lebih dari 12 tahun. Apa kau tak ada perasaan untukku?' pikir Hyora yang langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Gimana cerita Love in Friend sampai Chapter 3 ini? Jika ada Kritik dan Saran silahkan di posting ne? saya sangat menghargai komentar para readers. See you next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Love in Friend

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Hyo Ra

Huang Zi Tao

Han Soo Rim

Kim Jong In

Shin Joo Rin

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hyo Ki

Support Cast : Can you find by yourself

Rating : General / T

Genre : Friendship, Romence, humor, de'el'el.

Length : Chapter

Summary : none-

Chapter 4 datang. Saya akan menambah satu pemain dalam chapter ini. Karena Kai-Shin ttidak ada masalah lagi, mereka sedang berlovely dovey. Jadi biarkan saja. Kira-kira nanti ada 14 pemain kalau tidak tambah lagi. Oke, Saya tidak akan banyak bicara.. lagi bingung mau cuap-cuap apa. Yaudah… Chapter 4 Love in Friend….

**Happy Reading…**

_Aku menginginkamu. Sangat ingin dirimu. Sungguh. Sampai kapan aku menunggu waktu itu. Waktu dimana kau mengungkapkan perasaan yang ku harapkan. Aku ingin seperti Shin dan Kai yang dulu hanya teman sekarang bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih,aku ingin kau dan aku bukan hanya sebatas teman, tapi sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin perasaan itu benar-benar ada di hatimu. Oh Sehun. Kau mendengar ku? Aku mencintaimu. Tak kau lihat diriku yang seperti ini, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Walaupun harus mengorbankan Persahabatan kita. Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar menunggumu. Ku harap harapan ku bisa terwujud._

Selesai. Hyora menutup buku hariannya yang kini tengah ia jadikan sebagai tempat mencurahkan semua isi hatinya itu pada buku kecil berwarna jingga yang bermotif bunga. Ia menaruh buku itu di laci mejanya. Lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke depan cermin.

"Apa Sehun menyukaimu, Kim Hyora?" kata Hyora sendiri dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Apa kau terlalu banyak berharap. Ku rasa Sehun hanya menganggapmu teman, tak lebih"

"Kenapa kau begitu egois. Setelah berteman lama dengan Sehun, lalu kau ingin Sehun menjadi kekasihmu, kau lucu Hyora" kata Hyora yang masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tau sejak kapan perasaan sukanya itu datang. Setaunya ia dan Sehun hanya sebatas teman. Namun hati Hyora tidak akan bisa kuat, setiap disamping Sehun, hatinya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia sulit bernafas. Itukah cinta?

"Ah… yang penting aku menyukai Sehun, aku tak tau selanjutnya. Kim Hyora fighting" kata Hyora menyemangati dirirnya sendiri.

Kini saya akan cerita tentang Sehun dan Hyora. Sebenarnya antara mereka tak jauh dari kisah Kai-Shin.

Sehun, namja paling tampan ini sedikit cuek terhadap sekelilingnya. Namun jika bersama Hyora, sifat cueknya itu hilang seketika. Selain karena Hyora teman sejak kecilnya. Sehun juga menyukai Hyora sama seperti Hyora. Namun ia sedikit takut menyatakan pada Hyora, karena ia baru sadar suka pada Hyora sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Selain masalahnya dengan Hyora, Sehun pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan Chanyeol, dan kalian yang sudah membaca chapter 2 pasti akan tau. Sebenarnya yeoja itu hanya teman dekat Sehun, dan yeoja itu-Kim Yejin- suka dengan Sehun saat dia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Yang membuat Chanyeol putus dengan Yejin karena dia yeoja yang tidak baik. Dan Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berbaikan. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidak terlalu akrab.

Kim Hyora. Gadis kedua terpendek setelah Hyoki. Serta yang termuda kedua setelah Hyoki. Walaupun begitu sifatnya lebih baik dari Shin dan Hyoki. Jika Shin dan Hyoki seperti anak kecil, ia sedikit lebih dewasa. Cocoklah dengan sifat Sehun. Eh, tapi sama kayak Sehun, saat Hyora didekat Sehun, sikapnya bisa jadi seperti Shin yang manja, atau Hyoki yang seperti anak kecil. Yeoja ini sangat menyukai Sehun, sama seperti Sehun bukan? Tapi, Hyora mengira bahwa Sehun tak menyukainya. Tapi Hyora tetap menyukai Sehun sampai sekarang dan dia berharap Sehun menyukainya juga.

Back Story

Terlihat Kai yang berlari menuju pintu mobil yang sebelah kiri. Ternyata ia membukakan pintu untuk kekasih tercintanya-Shin. Terlihat senyuman dari wajah Shin, dan tiba-tiba Shin mencium pipi Kai. Dan membuat sang pemilik pipi merasa bersemu. Karena ini pertama kalinya Shin mencium Kai setelah mereka berpacaran. Kai senang, sungguh senang.

"Gomawo, kamjongie-" kata Shin lalu merangkul lengan Kai yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya lagi.

"Kau mencium ku?" Tanya Kai yang belum percaya.

"Ne. kajja.. aku ingin cepat ke kelas, aku ingin melihat Chanyeol dan Hyoki. Aku penasaran dengan kisah mereka kemarin. Kajja." Kata Shin antusias. Lalu menarik Kai yang masih terpaku atas sikap yeojanya itu.

"Joo-ii…"panggil Kai pelan.

"Wae?" Tanya Shin tanpa menghentikan perjalanannya dan masih menggandeng Kai.

"Gomawo.." bisik Kai pada Shin. Yang diikuti anggukan dari Shin. Mereka pun tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Annyeonghaseoyo… Shin datang.." teriak Shin saat memasuki kelas kesayangannya itu. Dia memang yeoja yang seperti itu, hiperaktif seperti kekasihnya. Tapi kali ini Kai lebih memilih diam, mungkin masih terbayang-bayang ciuman di parkiran sekolahnya tadi. Yang membuat namja bermarga Kim ini masih setia tersenyum.

"Shin. Kau apakan Kai? Lihatlah kenapa dia tak berhenti tersenyum? " Tanya Sehun pada Shin.

"Ah, ani.. tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Shin agak gugup.

"Dia baru saja mencium ku… hmmmpfttt" kata Kai tiba-tiba lalu Shin yang mendengarnya spontan langsung membekap mulut kekasihnya itu. Dan menatapnya 'jangan katakan itu' bisik Shin pada Kai.

"Pantas saja. Kuyakin nilai matematika Kai hari ini akan paling baik." Kata Tao yang melirik Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan nya.

"Iya benar. Karena ia baru saja mendapat semangat dari Shin, Chu-" sambung Hyoki yang mencoba meniru gaya Shin saat mencium Kai. Dengan cepat Shin berlari kerah Hyoki dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara dua yeoja hiperaktif ini.

"Berhenti bertengkar. Kalian tidak malu dilihat anak-anak yang lain hah?" kata Sehun yang tetap dicuekin oleh dua yeoja itu. Membuat Sehun menggeram pelan 'dasar dua yeoja ini'.

"Hyoki-ya. Tak bisakah kau diam. Eum? " kata Chanyeol sangat lembut lalu Hyoki diam, dan membuat Shin bingung. Kenapa saat Sehun berbicara sekeras itu, Hyoki cuek saja. Tapi saat Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut malah Hyoki menurut.

Sret

Kai menarik Shin menjauh dari Hyoki. Lalu mendekapnya dengan posisi Shin membelakangi Kai, karena Shin masih menatap Chanyeol dan Hyoki yang saling tatap-menatap.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kai yang tepat ditelinga Shin.

"Chanyeol dan Hyoki…. Aaaaa…" tenyata Shin baru sadar bahwa dirinya ada dalam pelukan Kai. Lalu Kai sedikit terkekeh atas sikap yeojanya itu.

"Kalian berpacaran..?" Tanya Shin antusias.

"Belum bisa dikatakan seperti itu.." jawab Chanyeol yang sibuk memutar-mutar bolpoint yang ia dapatkan di mejanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Han Soorim.

"Aku berusaha menyukainya…" kata Hyoki.

"Sooooooo sweetttt…" kata Shin yang langsung di tatap aneh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shin.

" Kenapa kau begitu antusias?" Tanya Tao.

"Entahlah, aku senang saja. Akhirnya uri magnae bisa membuka hati untuk Tiang listrik" kata Shin yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Chanyeol.

"Diamlah Kim Joo Rin" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kim Joo Rin?" Tanya Shin yang terlihat bingung akan panggilan barunya itu. Bukankah namanya Shin Joo Rin, kenapa jadi Kim Joo rin. Dan itu membuat Shin bingung.

"Kau tak ingin menikah dengan Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tapi aku harus kuliah dulu… kalian tau.. aku punya berita bahagia…" kata Shin yang tambah gila.

"Mwo?" Tanya Hyora.

"Eomma ku merestuiku dan Kai….yeeeeeeeeeee" kata Shin yang diikuti tatapan -_- dari teman-temannya.

"Menikah saja sekarang" kata Chanyeol datar.

"Aku akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah . aku ingin menjadi perawat Chanyeol." Kata Shin yang sangat sangat serius.

Teetttt… teeettt..

"Yah masuk.. kita lanjutkan nanti ne?" kata Shin pada teman-temannya dan temanya itu pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, membuat percakapan itu berakhir. Dan hari ini Shin yang biasanya duduk dengan Hyoki, sekarang meminta Hyoki pindah dengan Chanyeol karena ia ingin bersama Kai. Dasar anak itu.-_-. Tapi dia juga ingin Chanyeol dan Hyoki lebih dekat lagi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Jung Sam –Guru Sastra-

"Dia membawa siapa Kai?" Tanya Shin pada Kai, sambil menunjuk Yeoja yang sepertinya anak baru.

"Ani.. " kata Kai sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan melihatnya terus. Aku tak suka." Kata Shin sambil cemberut.

"Ani. Changiya, aku tak akan seperti itu. Bukankah ia akan jadi teman kita. Masak melihatnya saja tidak boleh. Yang penting aku tak menyukainya." Kata Kai sambil mengenggam tangan Shin yang ada di atas pahanya. Inilah yang membuat seisi kelas jadi iri melihat dua pasang ini. Membuat yeoja lain ingin mempunyai pacar seperti Kai.

"Ne..ne..ne" kata Shin yang diikuti anggukan.

"Duduklah di dekat Sehun" kata Sam. Setelah perkataan dari Jung Sam saat itu sukses membuat beberapa anak yang mungkin kalian sudah tau, mereka menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Seperti berkata 'gawat'. Sehun pun terlihat memalingkan wajah ke arah Hyora dan memandangnya sambil berkata 'bisakah kau pindah disampingku'. Lalu Hyora malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah papan tulis. Seperti tidak menanggapi Sehun.

"Siapa tadi namanya?" Tanya Shin pada Kai.

"Kau mengajak ku bicara Joo-ii, mana aku tau." Jawab Kai seraya melepas tangan Shin, lalu mengacak rambut Shin pelan.

"Oh, baiklah nanti akan ku tanyakan padanya." Kai hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan yeojachingunya.

"Annyeong.. " sapa yeoja itu ke Sehun. Sehun lalu menoleh menatap yeoja itu.

"Annyeong" balas Sehun.

"Eun Ri imnida, Han eunri." Kata Yeoja itu memperkenalkan namanya pada Sehun.

"Eun Ri?" Sehun dan Eunri pun menoleh ke meja di belakang Sehun.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalian penasarn siapa yang manggil Eunri? So, stay tune at Love In Friend. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Love in Friend

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Hyo Ra

Huang Zi Tao

Han Soo Rim

Kim Jong In

Shin Joo Rin

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hyo Ki

Support Cast : Han Eun Ri

Zhang Xi Luhan

Rating : General / T

Genre : Friendship, Romence, humor, de'el'el.

Length : Chapter

Summary : Aku mulai menyukaimu. Ani. Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu. Jadi aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi kau janji tak kan meninggalkanku kan?. Yaksok? –Lee Hyoki

Annyeong…. Apa kalian menunggu chapter 5? #PD. Ok maaf bila FF ini sedikit membingungkan ya, mungkin semakin ke belakang semakin membingungkan. Hehe… untuk cast-cast akan mulai berdatangan. Tapi 8 sahabat itu tidak akan bertambah. Mungkin hanya sebatas teman baru. Pengen tau ceritanya? So, stay at Love In Friend.

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau…" kata Eunri pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau Han Eunri kan, yeoja yang selalu menjewer telingaku kan?" kata orang itu yang ternyata ia adalah seorang namja.

"Xi Luhan?" Tanya Eunri pada namja itu. Dan orang yang dipanggil Xi Luhan itu pun mengangguk. Yap, namja itu bernama Luhan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu Eunri-ya?" Tanya Luhan pada Eunri. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia tidak perduli, lalu ia membalikkan badannya menghadap papan tulis, yang sesekali melihat Hyora. Walaupun objek yang dituju tak melihatnya. Kasian Sehun.

"Baik. Eummm… kita lanjutkan setelah pelajaran saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Eunri, lalu Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Eunri membalikkan badannya, lalu ia menatap Sehun sekilas.

'Tampan sekali' batin Eunri sembari tersenyum.

Teeettt… teettt…

Bel pelajaran Sastra-pun berakhir.

"Yeeaaayyyy… akhirnya selesai juga… membosankan" kata Shin, yang suaranya sangat keras itu.

"Kau membuat telingaku tuli" kata Chanyeol agak ketus pada Shin. Lalu Shin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya gara-gara kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Yak. Siapa namamu? Namaku Shin. Shin Joo Rin" kata Shin yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Eunri yang disusul Kai. Yeoja itu yang sedang duduk lalu menatap Shin lalu tersenyum.

"Eunri. Han Eunri." Kata Eunri yang mengulurkan tangannya lalu dibalas oleh Shin.

"Ini namjachinguku, namanya Kim Jong In, tapi panggil saja dia Kai." Kai hanya tersenyum pada Eunri. Lalu Eunri menunduk seperti memberi salam.

"Yang duduk di bangku kirimu itu, Hyora, disampingnya Soorim. Yang duduk di bangku kananmu itu, Chanyeol dan Hyoki. Mereka sepasang kekasih." Kata Shin yang mengenalkan temannya satu-satu. Saat kalimat terakhir membuat Chan-Ki couple tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Lalu dia siapa?" kata Eunri pada Shin sambil menunjuk Sehun yang menghampiri Hyora.

"Kau belum berkenalan dengannya? Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun." Kata Shin yang diikuti anggukan oleh Eunri.

'Oh Sehun, aku menyukaimu' kata Eunri dalam hati.

"Yak. Eunri-ya. Ayo ke kantin?" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba menarik Eunri yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan Shin.

"Yak. Luhan. Kau kenal Eunri?" Tanya Shin yang sedikit sebal dengan tingkah Luhan yang seenaknya.

"Dia temanku." Kata Luhan yang telah berlalu bersama Eunri. Lalu semua hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Sehun yang merasa bosan akhirnya menghampiri Hyora.

"Hyora-ya?" panggil Sehun yang sekarang sudah ada di samping meja Hyora. Merasa dipanggil namanya, Hyora mendongak melihat Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyora pelan. Namja itu hanya tersenyum manis lalu menatap Hyora.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sehun dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Bicaralah." Suruh Hyora pada Sehun, lalu Hyora mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel yang ia genggam.

"Bukan disini, kita ke kantin saja, bagaiman?" ajak Sehun pada Hyora, Lalu Hyora mengiyakan. Mereka pun pergi menuju pintu kelas, namun tiba-tiba Hyora di panggil oleh Shin.

"Hyora-ya, Sehunnie. Kenapa kalian pergi tak mengajak kami?" Tanya Shin yang kini terlihat sedikit marah, karena dua temannya pergi tanpa mengajak mereka.

"Maafkan aku, baiklah ayo ikut." kata Hyora dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yang membuat Shin sedikit geram.

"Ani,ani.. aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Hyora. Jadi jangan ada yang ikut. Dan kalian…" tunjuk Sehun pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kami?" Tanya Kai dan Chanyeol bersama-sama. Dan mereka saling berpandangan.

"Jangan lakukan hal aneh. Seperti membuntuti kami. Mengerti?" terlihat wajah kecewa di antara Kai dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang ingin mereka lakukan. Tapi Sehun telah mengetahuinya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun akan tetap waspada terhadap dua anak itu.

"Kajja.." kata Sehun yang menarik tangan Hyora, Hyora hanya bisa pasrah dan menoleh kea rah teman-temannya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Ada yang aneh," Kata Hyoki yang diikuti anggukan oleh kelima temannya.

"A-Yo kita selidiki, Kai" kata Chanyeol pada Kai, lalu Kai hanya menatap horror Chanyeol.

"Bukankah Sehun sudah bilang seperti itu, aku tidak mau, bagaimana kalau kita ketauan" kata Kai yang mulai mendudukkan badannya di bangku samping Shin.

"Kenapa seorang kim jong in takut, kau tidak akan dibunuh oleh Sehun. Aku jamin itu" kata Chanyeol dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Dengan terpaksa, Kai menyutujuinya.

Memang sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Kai sudah tau kisah-kisah mereka, sebenarnya Kai hanya mendapat curhatan kecil dari yeojanya, tapi Kai si anak jail itu tidak akan tinggal diam, akhirnya ia menceritakan pada Chanyeol tentang semua itu, membuat Chanyeol sangat penasaran hingga saat ini. Chanyeol dan Kai pun akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin dengan sedikit mengendap-endap

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Kau membuntutiku ya?" Tanya Luhan yang nadanya sedikit mengejek Eunri.

"Ish… kau Pede sekali Luhan. Aku saja hampir tak mengenalimu tadi, jika kau tak mengatakan hal konyol seperti tadi." Cibir Eunri pada Luhan, lalu ia sedikit tersentak melihat Sehun besama Hyora sedang memasuki kantin. Wajahnya sangat senang melihat Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat ada 2 orang yang sepertinya sedang membuntuti Sehun dan Hyora. 'ada apa dengan mereka' batin Eunri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Eunri hanya bisa mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk melihat kejadian yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh mereka… itu hal biasa. Mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh, terutama Chanyeol dan Kai, mereka cukup terkenal dengan kejailan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal aneh." Jelas Luhan pada Eunri yang masih melihat kejadian yang sedikit lucu baginya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Eunri yang tidak terlalu serius.

"Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas satu. Tapi untuk Sehun dan Hyora, mereka teman sejak kecil. Itulah yang membuat mereka sangat dekat. Dan akhir-akhir ini mereka membuat heboh kelas. Mulai dari Kai yang akhirnya berpacaran dengan Shin. Chanyeol yang berusaha membuat Hyoki mencintainya. Dan kini, aku dengar-dengar. Kai dan Chanyeol memiliki misi untuk memata-matai Sehun dan Hyora. Sehun dan Hyora sedikit tertutup, berbeda sekali dengan temannya yang lain, apa lagi Shin dia yeoja yang blak-blakkan, berbeda jauh dengan Hyora. Aku tak tau apa mereka punya hubungan atau tidak. Itu urasan mereka" Jelas Luhan yang sontak membuat Eunri tersedak saat minum.

"Kau baik-baik saja Eunri-ya" Tanya Luhan. Eunri hanya mengangguk dan sedikit mengeram kesal.

'Urusan itu bisa menjadi urusanku. Hyora, kau tak boleh bersama Sehun. Maaf aku egois' batin Eunri sambil melihat Sehun dan Hyora yang berada di meja paling pojok. Dengan diikuti senyuman mematikan Eunri.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hyora pada Sehun yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Kata Sehun sangat tenang. Dan diikuti wajah bingung Hyora. 'apa maksud Sehun?' pikir Hyora.

"Mereka membuntuti kita, aku yakin itu. Lihat saja meja nomor dua setelah meja kita" kata Sehun yang membuat Hyora mencari meja yang dimaksud Sehun.

Di tempat lain. Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat sedang memata-matai Sehun dan Hyora. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari Sehun dan Hyoki, agar mereka bisa mendengar kata-kata dua anak itu. Kenapa mereka membuntuti Sehun dan Hyora? Shin mengatakan pada Kai bahwa sepertinya Hyora dan Sehun saling mencintai tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang tau hal itu. Mereka mengira satu sama lain tidak menyukai. Jadi sikap jail Kai dan Chanyeol kumat lagi, lalu mereka sepakat mencari tau tentang mereka berdua.

"Diamlah Park Chanyeol. Jangan keluarkan suara. Suaramu itu sangat khas, bagaimana jika kita ketauan" bisik Kai pada Chanyeol sambil sedikit menendang kaki Chanyeol karena Chanyeol agak banyak bicara.

"Baiklah aku akan diam" kata Chanyeol sedikit merubah nada suaranya. Mereka menutupu wajahnya dengan buku Kimia yang mereka bawa dari kelas, ya.. biar mereka dikira sedang belajar di kantin.

"Awww.." ringis Chanyeol saat ia merasakan telinganya dijewer seseorang. Dan iya yakin ini bukan jeweran Hyoki, karena Hyoki tak mungkin menjewer hingga sekeras ini. Lalu siapa, apa Kai? Lalu Chanyeol membuka buku yang menutupi wajahnya, ia terkejut melihat Kai masih setia di depannya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kai membuka bukunya dan berteriak.

"Aaa. .. Oh Se…See…Hun?" kata Kai yang menunjuk di belakangku.

"Siapa? Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memastikan. Kai hanya mengangguk, lalu Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang menjewernya tadi. Lalu dia terkejut, dan benar itu Oh Sehun, objek yang ia mata-matai.

"Kau. Sudah ku bilang bukan" kata Sehun dengan tenang tapi sedikit kesal.

"Aku ingin makan disini Sehunna. Bukankah begitu Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai, dan mengisyaratkan Kai agar mengatakan iya. Kai hanya mengangguk, lalu Sehun tertawa sedikit. Dan diikuti lepasan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu mengusap telinganya yang sedikit sakit.

"Tidak ada makanan di meja kalian" kata Sehun yang membuat dua namja itu berdiri, menatapnya, lalu berlalu menuju kelas mereka. 'dasar bocah itu' pikir Sehun.

"Kita bicarakan lain kali saja, Hyora. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Kata Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Biarkan aku memesan minuman, Oh Sehun" kata Hyora, yang berjalan menuju tempat penjual minuman di kantinnya. Sehun pun mengikutinya dan ikut memesan minuman sebelum mereka kembali kekelas

Brukk..

"Kau kenapa Kamjong?" Tanya Shin yang sedikit kaget melihat namjachingunya datang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shin.

"Sebentar saja, biar aku menstabilkan nafasku, Joo-ii " Kai dan Chanyeol memang berlari dari kantin menuju kelas, padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak mengejarnya. Dua namja itu kelewat hiperaktif.

"Bilang saja ingin bermanja-manja, kau banyak alasan Kai." Kata Tao yang sedikit menyindir Kai, lalu Kai sedikit menoleh kearah Tao dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau iri Tao-ya?" Tanya Kai yang masih setia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shin. Lalu Tao hanya tersenyum kecil. Jujur tak kan ada orang yang tak bisa iri pada Kai dan Shin. Walaupun mereka pasangan baru. Tapi, kelakuan mereka sangat dicemburui oleh pasangan pasangan lainnya. Seperti Chanyeol dan Hyoki yang sedari tadi melihat Kai yang berlaku manja pada Shin, dan Shin pun tidak keberatan.

"Diamlah. Eummm.. kalian mendapat info?" Tanya Soorim. Kai dan Chanyeolpun menggeleng. Lalu Kai kembali duduk dengan benar. Lalu melirik Shin, lalu meraih Shin ke pelukannya dan Shin hanya bisa pasrah karena ia juga tak mau munafik, ia suka saat Kai memeluknya. Nyaman.

"Kami tidak dengar apa-apa." Kata Chanyeol. Dan diangguki oleh Kai,

"Kami di pergoki Sehun -_-" kata Kai yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Shin, sedangkan Shin kini bersandar di dada Kai. Sungguh membuat Chanyeol dan Hyoki sedikit iri. Bukan sedikit lagi, tapi sangat iri. Hyoki ingin sekali bilang ke Chanyeol, bahwa dia sudah mulai menyukai namja tiang listrik itu. Tapi waktunya kurang pas.

"Kasian sekali " kata Tao sedikit cuek atas kata Kai.

"Oh. Iya. Chanyeol, Hyoki.?" Alih Soorim dari pembicaraan mereka.

"eum?" jawab Chanyeol dan Hyoki bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Soorim.

"Ka.. .." kata Hyoki yang sekarang benar-benar gugup karena pertanyaan Soorim.

"Kami berpacaran. Tapi, Hyoki masih berusaha menyukaiku." Kata Chanyeol yang menunduk, Hyoki yang melihatnya sungguh tidak tega, ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang kini ia rasakan.

"Chan..yeol.." panggil Hyoki yang sedikit ada rasa takut. Lalu semua mata memandang Hyoki , mereka terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Hyoki. Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Hyoki dan menatap Hyoki dengan serius.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Hyoki, kini Hyoki sedikir menggeser arah duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku… Aku mulai menyukaimu. Ani. Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu. Jadi aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu. Chanyeol…. Tapi kau janji tak kan meninggalkanku kan?. Yaksok?" kata Hyoki yang sukses membuat Chanyeol kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hyoki akan mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Jujur Chanyeol senang. Sangat senang. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memeluk Hyoki sekarang, mencurahkan semua perasaan senangnya saat ini.

"Huaaaa… so sweet.." kata Shin yang membuyarkan semua lamunan teman-temannya.

"Kau… kau… serius?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Hyoki hanya mengangguk.

"Kau harus janji padaku." Kata Hyoki yang kini menunduk, mungkin sedikit malu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol memeluk Hyoki yang duduk di depannya. Hyoki sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku janji. Aku berjanji padamu, aku tak akan meninggalkan Lee Hyoki sampai waktu yang memisahkan kita." Kata Chanyeol. Shin yang mulai alay, sedikit terharu. Lalu ia memeluk Kai, padahal ia masih dalam pelukan Kai. Kai yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Yeoja chingunya ini.

"Berhentilah kalian bermesra-mesraan " kata Soorim.

"Kau iri Han Soorim." Kata Kai pada Soorim. Lalu Soorim hanya berdecak sebal. Jujur Soorim memang iri pada dua pasangan yang sedang dilanda asmara ini. Hyoki lalu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Dan menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol yang merasa Hyoki sangat menggemaskan itu, lalu mencubit pipi Hyoki. Dan membuat Hyoki meringis kesakitan.

"Kau menyebalkan" kata Hyoki pada Chanyeol.

'Aku ingin seperti kalian. Tao-ya, aku menyukaimu' kata Soorim dalam hati.

Eunri, yeoja yang menjadi anak baru itu. Ternyata teman lama Xi Luhan yang merupakan namja pintar di kelas. Luhan, namja itu ternyata memiliki perasaan pada Eunri. Namun hari itu saat ia ingin menyatakan cintanya, Eunri harus pergi ke Jepang untuk mengikuti orang tuanya. Dan kali ini mereka di pertemukan di Star SHS. Luhan sangat senang, ia tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Ia harus mendapatkan yeoja yang ia sukai sejah dulu, Han Eunri.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas yang di ketuai oleh Suho ini. Eunri langsung tertarik oleh namja berambut pirang, Oh Sehun. Apalagi saat songsaenim menyuruhnya duduk di dekat Sehun, bukan main rasa senangnya. Namun perasaan itu menjadi semakin besar saat ia melihat senyum Sehun dan bisa melihat Sehun dari dekat. Tapi, Eunri tidak suka saat Sehun terlihat dekat dengan Hyora. Padahal ia bukan siapa-siapanya, ia baru saja bertemu Sehun tapi sudah memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

Bel pun berbunyi, semua siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Di kelas Chanyeol dkk, akan diadakan tes matematika. Shin sedikit lega, karena kemarin Kai mengajarinya beberapa rumus yang sulit untuk Shin pahami. Kai pun hanya tersenyum melihat Shin yang masih sibuk mengingat-ingat rumus-rumus itu.

"Nanti akan ku bantu, Joo-ii" bisik Kai pada Shin. Lalu Shin menghentikan aksi hafalannya itu.

"Ani, kamjong. Aku akan berusaha sendiri. Aku sangat senang kau sudah mengajariku. Aku akan berusaha, fighting" kata Shin yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Shin, dan kali ini Shin tidak marah, karena dia sedang serius.

"Anak rajin." Kata Kai, dan Shin tidak menanggapi apapun, membuat Kai semakin tersenyum manis.

Tes pun berahir, songsaenim langsung menilai di kelas saat itu juga. Terlihat wajah Shin yang begitu cemas. Bukan hanya Shin beberapa anak yang kurang pintar, seperti Chanyeol, Sehun, Hyoki, , Hyora dan beberapa teman lainnya juga cemas.

"Nilaimu meningkat, Shin Joo Rin." Kata Sam, yang sukses membuat mata Shin berbinar, lalu ia menatap Kai. Dan tersenyum.

"Kai mengajariku beberapa hal yang tidak ku mengerti, karena Kai sangat pintar dalam matematika, Sam" Jelas Shin pada Sam.

"Karena mereka berpacaran Sam" celetuk Suho, ketua kelas. Yang membuat sedikit riuh di dalam kelas. Sedangkan Sam hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kikuk Kai dan Shin.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, pacaran seperti itu sangat baik. Jangan hanya kencan saja, tapi belajarlah bersama, saling berbagi satu sama lain. Kalian sudah dewasa, bukan lagi anak SMP yang dilarang berpacaran. Tidak ada lagi larangan untuk hal itu, tapi lakukannya sewajarnya. Perilaku Kai dan Shin cukup bagus." Jelas Sam yang membuat Kai melompat kegirangan dalam hati. Ia merasa semua orang merestui hubungannya dengan Shin Joorin.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Hari ini mereka -8 sahabat- tidak bisa pulang bersama, atau pergi bermain bersama. Karena Sehun, Hyora, Chanyeol, dan Hyoki harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan. Tak lupa Eunri juga, karena dia anak baru, jadi butuh penyesuaian. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Hyoki bisa berduaan. Sehun pun begitu, ia beratri bisa berdua dengan Hyora walaupun ada Hyoki dan Chanyeol. Namun jangan lupakan Eunri yang juga tersenyum puas saat ini, ia sangat senang mengikuti jam tambahan ini, karena ia akan melihat Sehun lebih lama. Sungguh, jika Hyora tau, mereka pasti akan perang.

"Aku senang ada jam tambahan ini…" kata Sehun pada Hyora. Yang kini mereka berdua di kelas, menunggu sam datang. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Hyoki entah sedang pergi kemana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyora yang masih sibuk membuka bukunya. Dan sedikit membenarkan rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi buku yang ia baca.

"Sini, merepotkan." Kata Sehun yang meraih jepit rambut di laci Hyora dan membenahi rambut Hyora itu, Hyora sedikit kaget dengan sikap Sehun yang perhatian dengannya,. Walaupun mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi Sehun hanya sering bercanda dengan Hyora, bukan perhatian seperti ini.

"Oh, iya. Pertanyaanku?" Tanya Hyora yang bermaksud menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Sehun yang berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lupakan."kata Hyora yang agak kesal dengan Sehun, bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa pertanyaan yang baru beberapa detik lalu Hyora lontarkan. Lalu Hyora berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun yang sedikit kaget atas sikap Hyora dan mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

"Karena aku ingin berdua denganmu Hyora" kata Sehun yang membuat langkah Hyora terhenti.

"Kita selalu bersama teman-teman. Membuat ruang ku bersamamu tidaklah luas. Bedan dengan Kai dan Shin, mereka bebas karena mereka berpacaran. Sedangkan kita…" itu cukup membuat Hyora tersentak, ia diam sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat Sehun. Ia mengartikan bahwa Sehun menyukainya atau Sehun hanya menganggap mereka teman, tidak seperti Kai dan Shin.

"…" Hyora masih diam.

"Begini. Aku harap kau bisa mendengarkanku. Aku memang tidak bisa seperti Kai, yang sangat romantic dan blak-blakkanl. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sangat lucu sebagai namja. Tapi aku disini sebagai Sehun. Oh Sehun….."

"Hyora-ya… aku men…"kata Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat gugup.

"Aku akan mengambil buku yang ketinggalan. Maaf menganggu." Kata-kata Sehun tadi terputus karena kedatangan Tao tiba-tiba, yang akan mengambil buku yang ketinggalan.

"Aniyo, Tao-ya. Kau sama sekali tidak menganggu." Kata Hyora dengan senyum manisnya. Yang bisa membuat Tao terkagum-kagun dengan sikap manis yeoja satu ini, tidak seperti Hyoki ataupun Shin.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Kata Tao yang matanya hanya tertuju pada Hyora, sedangkan Sehun hanya di abaikan.

"Aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" kata Hyora, lalu Hyora meninggalkan Sehun yang sedikit frustasi, ia bingung, kenapa disaat tepat seperti ini malah ada gangguan. Sedangkan saat Kai menyatakan pada Shin, tak ada gangguan sama sekali.

"Arggghh…" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengatak hal itu pada Hyora.. aish.." Sehun pun kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengamati kejadian itu, dan mengamati Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

'Apa yang akan kau katakan tadi? Apakah kau menyukaiku Oh Sehun? Apa itu benar, atau salah. Hyora-ya kenapa aku harus pergi tadi. Pabo.' – Hyora.

'Jadi ini, Sehun mencintai Hyora,kenapa aku tak tau. Kalau tau begini aku sudah menyerah dari awal.' – Tao

'Aku tak kan biarkan semua ini terjadi. Maaf Hyora-ya, aku benar-benar menyukai Sehun' –Eunri

'Mereka ?' –Hyoki&Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Auuuuuuuu #Kai part at Wolf#. Bagaimana Love In Friendnya? Suka? Jangan lupa Kriti saran atas FF L.I.F ini ya….

Untuk kisah selanjutnya akan sedikit rumit, ini baru mulai konflik aslinya ya. Kalau yang Kai-Shin sama Chan-Ki itu bukan konflik itu hanya pembuka aja, biar ada embel-embelnya gitu. Kan udah tertera dia atas, cast atas sendiri Oh Sehun bawahnya Kim hyora. Jadi mereka itu cast utamanya. Jadi inilah cerita aslinya. Buat KaiShin dan ChanKin shipper jangan khawatir, mereka akan nonggol juga kok. Stay at Love In Friend…..


End file.
